


Mensaje

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clayman nota que hay algo fuera de lugar y también se da cuenta de su significado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mensaje

Hay algo fuera de lugar.

Clayman lo siente mucho antes de notar qué es lo que le causa tal impresión, pero cuando lo hace sonríe.

Son pocas las personas que han estado en su estudio, son incluso menos las que se han acercado a su mesa de trabajo y solo hay una en la que quizás ha llegado a confirmar o a la que al menos se ha acostumbrado lo suficiente para estar cómoda en su presencia y no sentir la necesidad vigilar lo que hace mientras está allí.

Aparte de ella nadie más podría haber dejado algo allí, entre pedazos de arcilla seca, oculto a simple vista tras sus diversas herramientas, pero visible luego de examinar la mesa debido a su inusual ubicación, lo que también descarta que haya sido olvidado por error.

Clayman no se toma el trabajo de apartar sus herramientas. Prefiere asir cuidadosamente el frasco de perfume que está entre ellas usando sólo dos dedos, para ni siquiera tocar los demás objetos que parecen estar apuntando en dirección al teléfono.

Eso último puede ser una coincidencia, pero quizás es el toque final de la obra dejada por Himiko en caso de que el perfume no baste para que ella entienda su mensaje.

Tal pensamiento hace que Clayman ría suavemente.

Las indirectas no son propias de Himiko, pero tampoco es usual que ella deje sus máscaras y ahora lo hace con más y más frecuencia, por lo que tal vez un cambio más no es demasiado.

Una vez acepta eso Clayman no aguarda un minuto más, toma el teléfono y —aun cuando esta vez no necesita transportar ninguna obra de arte— marca el número al que ha llamado demasiadas veces recientemente, decidida a invitarla a comer en lugar de usar la excusa que tiene en sus manos.


End file.
